


Rewrite

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [12]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, THATS RIGHT ITS THE NARRATOR, this is one of my faves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Hiya! It’s Maddie here! Oh wow, I’ve never written a description before. Uhhh, let’s see… well, I manage to convince the narrator to rewrite the story in this one! So that Raven and I can be together <333 Ahhhhh, so romantic!





	Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 12 - Rewind

If there were narrators who controlled everything in the story, then it stood to reason that the story could be changed, Maddie rationed, kicking her legs back and forth off the edge of her bed. “Hey!” she shouted, seemingly to no one in particular. “Narrator! Can you hear me?”

Yes, Maddie? What is it now?

“I was just wondering if you could send me back in time. Could you do that?” Maddie quirked her head in an adorable tilt- no, no! I’m not falling for that. Now, of course I could do that, but it would ruin the entire point of the story.

Maddie pouted. “But what if it was changed for the better? Like a really really good change?”

I don’t see how the story could be better. Things in a story always turn out for the best.

The Wonderlandian stuck her tongue out. A mischievous smile curled her lips. “What if I  _dared_ you to send me back in the story to the beginning and also to rewrite it so that Raven and I are roommates?”

What? No. Why would I do that? First of all, I can’t send you back with all of the knowledge you have now. And the entire story rests on Raven and Apple being roommates. That’s the driving force of the action. Changing that would change everything!

Maddie’s frown slipped back onto her face, deeper than before. “I double dog dare you,” she mumbled, kicking her foot back and forth.

Oh, a double dog dare? Now it’s  _on_. But you have to give me a good reason for doing this.

Maddie’s ears perked up like a puppy’s. “Trust me! It is a good reason! It’s for  _true love_.” She jumped up and dreamily spun around on the carpet, on and on until she fell over from dizziness. Oh, yes. That would explain all of those thoughts you keep having about Raven lately. And the poster of her you have in your closet.

The girl blushed deeply. “Hey!” she squeaked. “That’s private!”

Okay, okay, I’m sorry. But I think I’m entitled to make fun of you a little, if I’m going to send you all the way back in time.

Alright, I’m starting. But you’d better not change your mind. Rewriting a story is serious business. I could get into a lot of trouble for this.

Upon seeing the brightly-colored girl eagerly bobbing her head, the narrator continued with a certain degree of reluctance as benefitting the weight of the situation.

Very well. Once upon a time, there were two little girls who had been best friends forever after. And then, they entered Ever After High…


End file.
